Valonqar
by bananaprincess
Summary: "Itu darah milik adikku?" Jaime Lannister tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali sejak Cersei mau mengakui Tyrion sebagai adik. Ditulis untuk event Festival Fandom Barat 2016.


**Game of Thrones HBO, David Benioff, D. B. Weiss.**

 **A Song of Ice and Fire George R.R. Martin**

Mengandung materi dari **Season 6, A Storm of Swords (book 3) dan A Feast for Crows (book 4)**.

* * *

 **Valonqar**

Dia akan melakukan apa pun demi cinta.

Darah hanya salah satunya. Dari ujung pedangnya yang bersepuh emas, mengalir merah. Menetes, menciptakan jejak gelap memanjang mengikuti langkahnya.

"Itu darah milik _adikku_?"

Selama beberapa saat, pertanyaan itu menggaung dan hanya mengambang. Memantul di dinding dan lantai pualam Aula Besar. Jaime Lannister tersenyum. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang menghibur di tengah situasi genting. Dia seakan mendengar Tyrion terpingkal-pingkal dari sudut yang gelap. Sudah lama sekali sejak saudarinya mau mengakui Tyrion sebagai adik. _Adikku_.

Sorot mata mereka bertemu di bawah keremangan Aula Besar. Lilin-lilin yang menyala hanya ditempatkan di samping Takhta Besi. Menyebabkan siapa pun yang mengarungi ruangan ini mau tak mau hanya terfokus pada satu sosok.

Sang Ratu.

Gaun hitam membungkus tubuhnya dengan tepat. Kekelaman yang bukan sekadar simbol kedukaan dan transformasi Cersei Lannister menjadi Ratu Westeros. Kekelaman yang juga menyerap segala warna dan cahaya yang jatuh di sekitarnya. Hingga hanya matanya yang hijau, rambutnya yang emas, dan mahkota perak berukir singa mengaumlah yang paling berpendar.

"Kamu seharusnya menyuruhku membawanya dalam kondisi utuh, saudariku terkasih."

Cersei tersenyum. "Dia tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari kita. Tidak pernah menjadi Lannister. Dia sudah membunuh ibu kita. Ayah kita. Anak _kita_."

Kelebatan wajah demi wajah melintasi pikiran Jaime. Joffrey. Myrcella. Tommen. Senyum-senyum yang bisu. Mereka yang menganggap Robert Baratheon sebagai ayah. Anak-anak yang... kematian mereka bahkan tidak menyisakan duka mendalam atau menumbuhkan dendam membara di benak Jaime.

Dia sudah kehilangan mereka sejak dulu.

Jaime mempercepat langkah. Zirah merah dan emas di tubuhnya berkilauan megah. Suatu kali, ruang takhta pernah penuh panji-panji Klan Baratheon. Dia juga pernah menyusuri tempat ini kala tengkorak-tengkorak naga menghiasi dinding dan langit-langit. Namun, tak pernah sesepi sekarang. Bahkan angin pun tak berani bersiul.

Di undakan terbawah altar, Jaime berhenti. Berat pedang dan tangan palsu emasnya seakan bertambah. Juga merambatkan dingin yang tidak biasa.

"Padahal aku mengharapkan reuni. Kamu, Ratu Westeros, dan dia si Hidung Cacat, dan aku si Tangan Buntung. Dia tidak di sini ketika kamu meledakkan Menara Tangan Kanan Raja. Aku tidak di sini ketika kamu menghancurkan Kuil Agung Baelor."

Cersei terkikih. Dia mengangkat cawan kristal berisi anggur gelap. "Adik kecil kita sudah di sini. Kamu membawa dia di pedangmu. Tapi pertunjukkan ini hanya untuk hanya untuk kita, sayangku. Hanya untuk kita."

Tangan Sang Ratu terjulur untuk Jaime. Penolakan adalah muskil. Tangan emasnya terlalu kaku. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam pedang. Namun Sang Ratu menunggu.

Dia menapaki undakan, menerima jemari Sang Ratu dengan punggung tangan palsunya. Mengecup jari-jari lentik itu penuh kesungguhan. Kulit yang halus dan mulus. Tak tergores tajamnya tepian Takhta Besi sama sekali.

"Kamu yakin ingin berada di sini?" tanya Jaime.

"Tempatku adalah di sini." Cersei menarik tangannya.

"King's Landing sudah dikepung."

"Kamu ingin aku lari? Aku bukan kamu yang kehilangan tangan sekaligus kehilangan nyalimu." Cersei berkata tajam. Hijau di matanya menggelap. "Aku kehilangan anak-anakku, tapi aku bukan pengecut, Jaime. Aku akan menghadapi mereka semua selayaknya singa, sepantasnya seorang Lannister."

Kemarahan Cersei begitu familier. Biasanya itu selalu berhasil memancing perasaan yang sama dalam diri Jaime. Disertai keinginan untuk merengkuh saudara kembarnya itu dalam dekap. Menciumi hingga kekesalannya lenyap. Mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Mereka yang bisa menolong satu sama lain.

"Aku membutuhkanmu di sini, saudaraku terkasih," ujar Cersei lembut.

' _... Dia sudah menyetubuhi Lancel dan Osmund Kettleback dan Moon Boy sejauh yang aku tahu.'_

Bisikan Tyrion gantian menyerbu pikirannya. Selalu punya tempat di antara suara-suara lain yang kerap mengisik. Suara-suara dari mereka yang telah mati. Mereka yang masih hidup.

Suara-suara yang berhasil menyelip lewat celah-celah Benteng Merah. Sahut-sahutan tabuhan genderang, tiupan terompet, dan langkah-langkah kaki menggebu. Gemerisik panji-panji yang dikibarkan di depan tiap barisan. Semua itu diselingi raungan-raungan panjang dan menggetarkan.

Targaryen. Martell. Tyrell. Greyjoy. Sedikit nama yang mewakili ratusan ribu manusia yang siap menghantam dan merobohkan gerbang King's Landing.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merebut King's Landing begitu saja. Biar mereka masuk ke King's Landing. Menikmati kejayaan sesaat. Lalu, aku akan membakar mereka semua." Cersei tertawa pongah, mengangkat cawan kristalnya tinggi-tinggi. Kelembutan yang tadi ada musnah seketika. "Ratu yang lebih muda, yang lebih menawan. Aku akan membakarnya, Jaime. Targaryen pun tak akan mampu melawan api liar. Seperti halnya Aerion yang mati bodoh karena menelan api liar."

' _Bakar mereka semuanya.'_

Segalanya selalu kembali pada Aerys si Raja Gila.

Jaime menghela napas. Sekarang, mereka berdua begitu dekat. Warna hijau dari mata Cersei begitu jelas dan cerlang. Secemerlang kilasan kehijauan yang memberangus langit dan membakar orang-orang di jalanan.

"Aku mencintaimu, saudariku. Aku melakukan semua untukmu. Sekarang kamu ingin mengulang apa yang dulu diperbuat Aerys..."

"Apakah menjadi seorang Pembantai Raja tidak cukup untukmu? Sekarang kamu ingin meraih gelar sebagai Pembantai Ratu? Benar-benar mengesankan."

"Pembantai saudara." Jaime mengoreksi.

"Dia yang diramalkan Maggy memang tidak pernah Tyrion. Iya, kan? Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak lama. _Valonqar_. Adik. Adik. Aku lupa jika aku punya dua adik," desis Cersei, meletakkan cawan kristalnya. "Kita lahir ke dunia ini bersama, kita juga akan meninggalkan dunia bersama-sama, Jaime. Lihat baik-baik sekitarmu."

Keremangan ruangan itu akhirnya menyingkap apa yang sejak tadi dirahasiakannya. Tumpukan guci-guci cokelat tua yang ditumpuk rapi di sisi ruangan. Titik-titik hijau menyala meleleh di tepiannya. _Api liar_.

"Aku akan membakar semua hingga jadi abu, Jaime. Aku sudah menyuruh Qyburn..."

"Kamu bertanya kepadaku, apakah ini darah adikmu? Ini darah Qyburn. Hallyne. Mountain. Haruskah aku teruskan lagi daftarnya, _kakak_?" Jaime mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke arah Cersei. "Aku mengiris leher Aerys karena dia ingin menghanguskan King's Landing. Hari ini, kamu akan melakukan yang sama. Aku melakukan segalanya untukmu. Segalanya, Cersei. Aku hidup untukmu. Aku kehilangan bagian terbaik dariku untukmu. Mengapa semua ini? Mengapa?"

"Kamu meninggalkanku sendiri, Jaime. Mengabaikanku. Kamu tidak bisa menjaga anak-anakmu sendiri. Mereka mati! Mati, Jaime! Kamu tidak pernah bisa menjaga siapa pun yang diamanatkan kepadamu. Aerys. Elia Martell. Joffrey. Myrcella. Tommen. Dan kamu tidak melakukan apa pun setelah itu. Kamu kehilangan tanganmu, kamu kehilangan nyalimu. Kamu berubah."

"Semua berubah."

"Aku bohong, Jaime. Aku bercinta denganmu bukan karena aku mencintaimu. Aku berbohong. Aku melakukannya karena itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Sunyi dalam ruangan itu seakan mencekik. Panas membara yang entah meruap dari mana.

Jaime akan melakukan apa pun demi orang yang ia cintai. Bahkan, jika harus menghentikan dari kegilaan mereka.

"Aku akan membakar semuanya, Jaime."

' _Bakar mereka semua.'_

Sepasang mata hijau di hadapannya terbuka lebar. Penuh murka. Penuh derita. Udara dalam ruangan itu mengental. Menyesakkan. Berbau ketakutan dan kematian.

Suara-suara itu semakin dekat. Tyrion akan memandu mereka semua untuk masuk ke King's Landing. Gerbang-gerbang di batas kota mungkin sudah remuk sekarang. Derap-derap kaki yang memburu dan menyerbu. Membalaskan dendam. Mengambil kembali apa yang direnggut.

Jaime menekankan tangan emasnya. Sekarang dia tahu, guna tangan itu bukan hanya untuk mengangkat cawan anggur dan menghantam wajah orang. Lekuk antara jemarinya tepat untuk leher putih Cersei. Dia merasa panas tapi menggigil. Dia tak bisa merasakan degup nadi yang sering dia kecup. Dia tidak bisa merasakan lembut yang sering dia pagut. Hanya dingin. Dan dingin saja.

Semakin keras geliat Cersei untuk membebaskan diri, semakin dalam Jaime menahan. Sumpah serapah dan permohonan bergantian terucap. Pada raut Cersei bergantian muncul paras-paras yang lama mati. Ayahnya. Ibunya. Aerys Targaryen. Rhaegar Targaryen. Tysha. Catelyn Stark. Lalu, bulir-bulir air mata. Bergulir penuh kemilau di atas kulit Cersei yang pucat pasi.

 _Bunuh. Bunuh. Bakar. Bakar._

Jaime mendengar Cersei meminta dan memohon itu.

Mereka semakin dekat. Lolongan naga menyapu keheningan. Menggetarkan dinding Benteng Merah.

Lalu sepenuhnya hening. Denging.

Tangan kanannya memberinya gelar Pembantai Raja, kini tangan kirinya menjadikannya sebagai Pembantai Ratu dan saudara. Jaime mengempaskan tubuh lunglai Cersei ke kaki Takhta Besi.

 _Dia lahir dengan aku memegangi kakinya. Dia mati dengan tangan emasku di lehernya._

Dia menunggu amarah menguasai dirinya. Dia pikir dengan menghabisi Cersei, dia akan menginginkan kematian juga. Sepi menenggelamkannya. Beberapa jenak dan tak ada apa pun. Tak ada duka, tak ada luka.

Jaime melangkahi tubuh Cersei yang tak lagi bergerak. Membayangkan jika dulu dia tidak menyerahkan singgasana ini pada Ned Stark dan Robert Baratheon. Apa semua tragedi ini perlu terjadi?

Singgasana itu sama tak enaknya dengan dulu. Meski hanya sempat menempati sejenak setelah membunuh Aerys, rasa tak nyaman itu masih tertinggal jelas. Dia menyilangkan pedang di atas pangkuan. Menyimak raungan para naga yang melayang di atas Benteng Merah. Menanti siapa yang akan lebih dulu membuka pintu Aula Besar dan mengklaim Takhta Besi.


End file.
